Probabilities
by Aozoran
Summary: Sequel to Impossibilities. What happens when you get two mechs that have a few moments of downtime...


**Author's Note: XD I CANT HELP A SEQUEL! XDDDDDDDDDD **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them XD but want too!**

**Love you all^^**

* * *

"Mmmh..." The low rumble escaped between damp lips, long limbs were spread out across the berth, arching slightly before settling back down into the softness of the thermal blanket beneath him. "You keep that up... and I'll..." Another groan drifted from the pleasantly relaxed Prime, he had no reason to want to move, the slide of hands over his frame was definitely enough to keep him there for hours.

"What will you do, Love?" Skywarp chuckled, his mouth dipping back down to continue licking over the warm valve, enjoying the taste of lubricant that formed with every slow deliberate tease of the entrance. His glossa pushed its way into that valve, both hands resting against his lover's thighs to keep him down, feeling Optimus buck upwards against his mouth, clearly wanting more of the slow teasing that had been occurring since he had come in from his office.

"Actually..." Bemused Optimus turned his head just enough that he could see the black and lavender seeker straddling his legs, those magnificent wings twitching with desire. "I don't remember..."

"Amusing."

"Can... _Oooh_... you blame... me?" Panting softly as that glossa was sliding around inside his valve, licking up lubricants and tasting him in the most intimate of fashions, Optimus Prime was definitely not going to move for any reason. Fingers curled slightly against the fabric, clinging at it and attempting to keep control of himself, aft lifting again and begging for more attention, squirming and gasping out his lover's name when his sweetspot was touched. "Sky!"

A muffled laugh escaped Skywarp, the vibrations running up into the teased valve, Optimus hissing out in pleasure in response.

"You do realise how... embarrassing this is... don't you?"

"I could stop if it is too embarrassing..."

"NO!"

Skywarp was particularly amused by his lover, enjoying the way those hips were rocking back against his glossa and attempting to get even more inside of himself. Whoever had said Optimus Prime was a dominant mech had never seen a wet, pouting Optimus in the bath. A wet, _unarmoured_ Optimus. Slowly drawing back, he was rubbing two fingertips slowly over the well lubricated valve, his fingertips slipping inside and just stretched it out a little, gaining himself a tiny whimper from his companion, those hips quivering slightly.

"Sky... _Please_..."

Suddenly there was a chirp from one side, the comm panel lighting up with an incoming call. The tiny crimson light blinked madly at both of them.

"_Not_ _now_." Optimus hissed under his breath, slowly crawling across the berth and stretching out to switch it on. "Prime here."

"I'm sorry to intrude, Prime."

Skywarp however smirked at the sight of his lover on his hands and knees, valve exposed and still leaking lubricant, it was hot like that, just waiting for him to do something to it. Withdrawing something from subspace, he was creeping up behind his lover, slowly stroking one hand down across his lover's spinal plating in an effort to distract him.

"What's the matter Wheeljack?" Optimus wanted nothing more than to sink back down onto the berth and allow his lover to continue what he had been doing.

"I have this new project..."

Something was pressing against his valve, something that was slick with his own lubricants that had been rubbed all over the head of... He almost cried out when the pressure increased and his valve was being spread open, his head instantly lifting and staring back at his lover, his own hand covering his mouth to prevent any sound from coming out as a rather large object was slipped inside of him, his valve clenching around the intrusion.

"Prime? If this is a bad time..."

"No..." Optimus almost choked on the word, when his valve was being licked, or at least all the lubricant that came out from around the base of the plug that had been pressed into his tight passage. "No... I'll come." He couldn't ignore his duties.

"Love you." Skywarp smirked, when he leaned over Optimus, a hand against the base of that plug, rocking it slowly to get it in as deep and as firmly as possible. Lips were sliding across an antenna, licking it from base to tip as a hand found the Prime's throbbing spike, jerking upwards just once, making sure to leave his lover hard as he slipped off the berth.

Optimus staring at the aft of the seeker, growling softly at the state he was being left in. "Smug..." The crimson and blue mech shifted upwards, sitting on the edge of the berth, almost whimpering as the plug was stimulated by the way he was sitting, a soft gasp of pleasure escaped him.

"...Prime?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes Wheeljack, I just have to take care of a little trouble first." And he switched off the comm, knowing he had sounded highly unprofessional all because of his lover's antics. "**Sky**, get back here this instant!" Growling, the mech was gritting his denta against the jolts of bliss that slipped upwards from his sensitive valve as it clenched and tightened around the inserted item. "Now!"

"Nope." Came the response from inside the bathroom.

"Do not make me come in there..."

"I want you too, but you'll be late."

"You planned this."

"No. I just love taking _advantage_ of new opportunities."

Fists clenched slightly, Optimus shivering as he tried to control the heated sensations that were tormenting his body relentlessly, before he stared at the closed door of bathroom, knowing that the seeker was inside... smug... cheeky! "I will get you for this."

"_Right_." Another soft chuckle from the other side of the door, while the sound of running water started and made the Prime swallow at the thought of his lover, proud, throbbing and wet... those wings...

"You will regret your actions, Seeker."

"Have you ever wondered why you never take it out?"

His antenna twitched slightly, turning away and feeling the flush of affection, not admitting to Skywarp that he truly was grateful for this kind of situation happening between them. Optimus cherished the fact that he wasn't in control, that he was at his beloved's mercy, he knew he was loved and that no matter what, Skywarp would be a part of his life. The Seeker had given up his trine... his loyalties... everything for his sake... and he was always thankful of that. How he loved that smug seeker...

* * *

Skywarp was sprawled out over the berth, wings twitching ever so slightly as he recharged unarmoured, he had been waiting for the return of his lover, but had ended up after a long rather satisfying shower and a little relief from his own throbbing spike he had ended up drifting off almost the moment he had hit the soft berth. His digits twitched as muscle cables contracted and released, his hips sliding against the sheets as he almost purred, his expression relaxed and unworried by the world around him.

"Sky." A hand reached out, ever so lightly brushing against a cheekplate, the back of fingers sliding over the warm metal, a thumb brushing against damp lips that parted slightly under the caress. "I guess... I took longer than you thought..." Optimus sat down on the edge of the berth, leaning over to just watch his lover recharge like that, appreciating the handsome features and strong frame. He loved moments like this when they could be together, just the two of them without anyone watching... it had been quite the day when he had brought Skywarp back with him, shocking those who knew him best over the fact that... Some hadn't understood, but many did after getting to know the bright spark that was his beloved.

Cliffjumper still was an issue... but hopefully they would both be able to work that out in time.

"I should have convinced you... vorns ago..." But he couldn't stay in the passed or he would miss the very wonderful future. Sky was a very good reason not to give up the fight.

"Op...mus?" Sleepy crimson optics blinked slightly, still mostly shuttered, though they were drifting shut again when he was kissed, the Prime coaxing his lover back into recharge again, having an idea of his own.

Slowly his hands were sliding down across the unarmoured frame, his blue optics sparkling as he regarded the spike that rested between his lover's thighs, clearly not yet stimulated. Skywarp was always waking him with the most wonderful feeling of a mouth on him, though he wondered if he could not only stimulate that length enough to get it to grow hard but also impale himself on it before his lover stirred again.

Leaning in, he was tracing out his lover's spike between his fingers, rubbing over it softly, over that large spike, feeling it twitch against his fingertips. Though one of his hands was slipping down between those thighs, two fingers brushing against his lover's valve, getting himself a breathy groan from his lover, hips shifting restlessly against the sheets, but those thighs were parting a little more, exposing that valve to Optimus's touch. The warm lips were slowly beginning to curl around the head of that spike, glossa sliding and circling around it, taking his time, sucking lightly and working inch by inch over it, swallowing around it and feeling it start to harden between his lips.

His free hand reached back along his own side, shuddering when he found the base of that plug, squirming as he was actually pulling the lubricant covered item out of his own now nicely stretched wet valve. A tiny smirk came to his lips, setting the plug aside for a moment, he was spreading the lubricants out around his entrance, two fingers pressing inside, stimulating his own sweetspark gaining a few strong sparks of ecstasy up along his sensor relays.

But the moment that spike was nice and hard, he was drawing his mouth away, leaving it wet and twitching, soft moans were escaping the recharging Skywarp, hips jerking slightly, arching upwards seeking the wet mouth that had been teasing him. "I told you... I would get revenge..." And the wet plug was soon rubbed against Skywarp's own entrance, the Seeker's legs spreading a little more, quite willing to accept anything that was done to him. The tip was slowly being pressed inside just as Optimus was straddling his lover's hips, his free hand catching that wet spike, drawing it to his own stretched entrance, while the plug was being pressed inside.

"AHHH!"

Bright crimson optics flared on, jerked from recharge as he was not only penetrated by the very toy he had tormented his lover with but also feeling his spike being swallowed by that dripping valve, lubricants leaking out of Optimus to pool on Skywarp's thighs. Thrusting himself down completely, Optimus was rocking, running himself against his lover, head arching back as he gasped with pleasure when a hand clenched around his spike, jerking him off hard as he was squeezing Sky's spike inside his valve.

"Sneaky." Skywarp laughed, though it was swallowed by a moan, his hips thrust upwards, making sure that his length was rubbing against his lover's sweetspot, his own valve clamped down against the plug that had impaled him. "You love tormenting me like this... keep going, Optimus... keep thrusting yourself down onto my spike. Impale yourself."

Rocking over his lover, he was resting his hands against Skywarp's chassis, leaning in and being kissed deeply, their mouths meshed together, lips clinging and glossas curling around one another, any sound that the Prime made was swallowed in the almost bruising kiss.

Too hot...

It was all far too hot for either of them to escape, Skywarp's hands rubbed over those slender hips, keeping him still and thrusting sharply upwards, forcing himself deeper into his lover. Their movements heated and quick, unable to deny themselves the pleasure. However, Optimus's own hands slipped to caress those wings, slowly beginning to slide underneath them, zeroing in on a spot that he had discovered almost by accident.

"No." Skywarp was groaning, it was too hot! Scorching friction ran over every inch of his spike, his valve clamped down so hard on the plug he didn't think he would be able to pull it free even if he wanted to remove it. "Optimus. **No**."

"Oh YES!"

And fingers brushed against the hypersensitive junction between wings and spinal plating, triggering Skywarp's overload as he jolted up so fiercely he was howling with pleasure. Fluids pounded Optimus's sweetspot as he filled his lover up with a wave of liquid heat, it was enough for the tormented Prime, making him overload all over his lover's belly, shrieking his name back arching before collapsing forwards, trembling and spasming as they both enjoyed such a heated and slightly kinky interface.

It was a while before Skywarp's optics could power on, groaning as he wrapped his arms around his lover, spike still firmly inside the sticky wet valve. "Primus... that's a way to wake up..."

"Glad you liked it." Blue optics sparked as he kissed his lover, rubbing himself back down against that spike, sliding it more deeply into himself, purring at the feeling. "Do you feel up to more?"

"More? With you? Always." And Skywarp couldn't help but smirk too.

* * *

**I have to admit XD I do like this pairing. XD**


End file.
